guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Merovingen Rus
While I have nothing against languages I cannot read, somehow the "PvE level 20" part seems to me that this belongs to a userpage, as opposed to being under the Guild Wars namespace. On top of that, it was MOVED from a user namespace to the guild wars namespace. Still assuming good faith, but interested in knowing what's going on. -04:13, 17 January 2006 (UTC) :The contents as of right now say: "+++ Hello to All Guild Wars fans +++ Here I will put down materials about the game from my personal experience: where interesting items drop, materials for PvE level 20" in Russian (this is an accurate but not-quite-literal translation; the construction is just a bit odd in the original, and "materials" generally refers to information, not, y'know, craft goods or whatever). Hope that helps! 130.58.235.187 05:56, 17 January 2006 (UTC) ::Hmmm seems to be unclear whether this was a attempt to make a user page, or a (rather weak) attempt to start a russian version of the wiki. If it is the later, than I have all the objections I had to a chinese version (multiplied by the below wiki-standart content), if it is the former, we should move it back to the user page. --Xeeron 11:25, 17 January 2006 (UTC) :::Moved back to a user page, which is what this started as. As it was all in a foreign laguage I was tempted to just delete it, but I think the better thing is to move it back the user page where it will probably never be edited again. --Rainith 11:40, 17 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Is there an English only policy on GWiki?! Shandy 10:09, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :::::There is - kind of. Maybe we should have a proper debate and vote somewhere. --Xeeron 10:46, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::::::Shandy, see Project talk:Community Portal#GuildWiki translated into other languages for a semi-current discussion of having pages in languages other than English. --Rainith 13:25, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC)